Bagian yang Hilang
by D3villaZ
Summary: Dalam sebuah kisah, kadang terdapat bagian yang tidak diketahui, karena apa yang terlihat belum tentu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. headcanon/ S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri.


**Malam hari, di sebuah tenda.**

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, mereka saling memancarkan aura permusuhan, benar-benar cocok dengan kondisi perang yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

.

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

Bagian yang Hilang oleh D3villaZ (Tsumugi)

Untuk _S-Savers_ (_Contest_) : Banjir TomatCeri 2014

Mengambil beberapa _scene_ Naruto _chapter_ 685. Alur loncat mundur. Selamat membaca, ya!

.

**Cuaca yang tidak terprediksi, di medan perang.**

Sakura memegang pundak Obito, menyalurkan semua _chakra_-nya. Di lain sisi, Obito fokus dengan mata kirinya, kemudian terciptalah portal Kamui di depan mereka.

Dari portal yang terbuka, terlihat dimensi itu penuh gumulan lava.

Dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, Obito tidak merasakannya. Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Obito menyeka darah yang keluar dari mata kirinya. "Lanjutkan!"

Sakura mengangguk, meski lelah terasa, namun akhirnya mereka dapat membuka dimensi lain lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sakura dapat melihatnya, pada portal yang terbuka, Sasuke berdiri menyamping di sana. "Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura, ia dan Obito benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, portal itu mengecil sementara Sasuke yang berlari menuju portal tersebut masih berjarak cukup jauh.

Bintik hitam berterbangan menghalangi penglihatan Sakura, tubuhnya seketika limbung. "Ooh tidak," lirih Sakura, hendak pingsan.

Tertangkap.

Tubuh Sakura aman kala dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah di belakang Sakura, melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Sakura, dengan telapak tangan yang memegang otot bisep Sakura, Sasuke berhasil menahan tubuh _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu agar tidak jatuh.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, wajah keturunan Haruno itu tampak pucat meski tetap dalam kondisi sadar.

Lalu Obito yang semula berdiri di depan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Bagaimana kau bisa...," desisnya.

"Kemampuan baruku, dapat berpindah tempat, meski ada batas jarak tertentu," sahut Sasuke sambil masih bertatap mata dengan Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha itu membungkuk, menaruh kepalanya sampai tepat menempel di perut Sakura yang tentunya tertutup baju. Ia menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk kemudian mengelus perut Sakura yang kalau diperhatikan sedikit membuncit. "Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

Obito gagap ekspresi, antara ingin _cengo_ atau meleleh mendengar suara Sasuke yang (baru pertama kali) selembut sutra.

.

.

**Beberapa minggu sebelumnya.**

Sasuke sempat bertemu tatap dengan Sakura. _Bunshin_ Naruto yang berlarian di sekitar mereka bukanlah penghalang untuk mereka berbahasa tatapan mata.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka bertemu di sebuah tenda, Sakura menutup tenda tersebut dengan was-was, hanya mereka berdua saja di sana, memungkinkan terjadinya banyak hal. Selain itu, Sakura terlihat begitu takut, ia melirik Sasuke sengit. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apa?" Sasuke duduk di kursi yang tersedia, menatap lugu Sakura yang berdiri di dekat pintu tenda, jarak mereka terpaut tak begitu jauh.

"Tadi itu loh, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Di saat banyak _bunshin_ Naruto, kau, aku, kita, kau lihat-lihat aku (Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya geli). Argh, kita bisa ketahuan kapan saja," terang Sakura dengan gereget. Memang, selama ini mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari dunia. Mereka adalah pemain drama yang hebat, Sakura sering menangis mengharapkan yang meninggalkannya kembali, namun sesungguhnya mereka tidak benar-benar terpisah sama sekali. Ya, apa yang terlihat belum tentu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menanggapi santai, namun tetap bernada datar. Pemuda klan Uchiha tersebut melangkah mendekati Sakura, lalu mendekapnya. Ia sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Sakura, ia hirup sangat banyak sambil sesekali mengecup tengkuk Sakura, membuat wanita itu meleguh.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hentikan! Geli, tahu." Kekesalan Sakura memudar, berganti semu kemerahan yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Aku kangen," gumam Sasuke, pelan sekali di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Kangenmu salah situasi, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita sedang perang. Kau tahu, perang." Biar berkata begitu, Sakura justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia juga kangen, kangennya pun salah situasi. _Ah, biarlah, toh mereka memang sehati_.

"Aku tahu." Itu Sasuke. Sejak empat bulan yang lalu, ia selalu ingin bermanja dengan Sakura. Baik di saat Sakura bertugas di rumah sakit, tengah menjalani misi, atau di saat Sasuke sedang melawan musuh, maupun sedang ingin buang air besar. Apapun keadaannya, kalau Sasuke kangen, ia akan menunda kegiatannya dan tiba-tiba datang menemui Sakura―termasuk dalam kondisi ternista pun hal tersebut tetap dilakukan Sasuke―tanpa diketahui siapapun, cukuplah mereka berdua.

Ya, bisa dibilang karena Sakura jugalah ia mengembangkan kemampuan baru : berpindah tempat. Sebab dengan hal itu dapat mempercepat dirinya untuk bertemu Sakura. Sejak empat bulan lalu pula, Sasuke dapat dengan gamblang mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Seperti beberapa saat lalu maupun saat ini. "Aku cinta kamu."

"Aku tahu," seru Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke. "Setelah perang berakhir, kita tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi."

"Hn. Janji?" Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Aku janji, kau juga harus janji untuk tidak mati." Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat. Senyum manis disunggingkannya setelah dekapan Sasuke terlepas.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Kau pun," tegas Sasuke. Ia merasakan _chakra_ yang dikenalnya mendekati tenda, dengan begitu pertemuan ini pun akan segera berakhir.

"Aku ninja medis, Sasuke-_kun_. Jikalau aku mati, aku akan jadi orang terakhir yang mati."

Sasuke menggeleng seksi. "Tidak. Boleh. Mati."

"Ya-ya, Baginda." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat, menandakan akan mematuhi perintah yang telah terucap. Perintah Baginda Sasuke itu mutlak, kalau sudah begitu Sakura ibarat budak yang mana ada hak untuk menolak.

"Mengejek, eh?" Sejak empat bulan lalu, Sasuke pun berubah menjadi lebih sensitif.

"Niat hatiku, sih, nggak begitu."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, mereka saling memancarkan aura permusuhan, benar-benar cocok dengan kondisi perang yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau dimana _dattebayo_?"

.

.

**Beberapa bulan sebelumnya.**

Apartemen Sakura terlihat gelap, cahaya bulan dari jendela yang terbuka menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sana.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada perang." Itu Sakura, wanita itu tengah nyaman tidur bersandar pada Sasuke. Ranjang itu sedikit berdecit saat Sakura sedikit mengubah posisinya. "Aku akan bekerja keras saat itu tiba."

Sasuke yang semula tengah mengelus rambut Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau ikut?"

"Tentu saja―"

"Tidak boleh," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi Sasu―"

"Tidak boleh."

"Sas―"

"Tidak boleh."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia mendengus lalu membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. "Kali ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti perintahmu, Rajaku. Aku harus ikut dan memastikan rekanku baik-baik saja, terutama kau (meski kau bukan rekanku). Kalau sampai kau tergores sedikit saja, aku akan membunuhmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tahu Sakura itu mengerikan. Untuk dapat berbicara, ia menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura, menjauhkan tangan itu dari mulutnya. "Kau sedang hamil, Sakura."

"Aku tahu."

Dulu sekali, Sakura pernah terluka parah dalam sebuah misi karena bertemu pemberontak yang (juga musuh Sasuke) mengetahui hubungan mereka, sejak saat itu mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Menjadi pasangan dari seorang _nukenin_ memang punya resiko tersendiri, meski ia tahu kalau Sakura itu kuat, tapi dia tetaplah seorang wanita. "Bagaimana kalau kalian terluka?"

Benar. Terlebih jika Sakura terluka parah saat ini, akan ada dua nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Kau ada di sana, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan baik-baik saja, yang kukandung ini kan keturunan Uchiha, dia akan kuat. Percaya padaku," jelas Sakura yang ditutup kerlingan menggoda.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku istrimu, _baka_."

Salah satu cara menjinakkan Sasuke, yaitu menjadi permaisurinya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku percaya kau istriku." Ia memainkan jarinya pada pundak Sakura yang terbuka. "Tidurlah."

"Hanya tidur biasa, kan?"

"Tidurlah."

"Sasu―"

"Ti―"

"Cium dulu," rajuk Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup kening Sakura lama.

Dulu Sakura adalah gadis lugu yang bahkan untuk berciuman saja akan membuatnya berpikir begitu lama, tapi kini dia berubah setelah semua usaha Sasuke berhasil membuatnya hamil.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun sebelumnya.**

Itu adalah malam di mana Sasuke hendak meninggalkan Konoha.

Bungsu Uchiha tersebut berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Menikahlah denganku." Bisa dibilang itu adalah awal Sasuke kental dengan kata perintah.

"Tapi kita masih tiga belas tahun, Sasuke-_kun_," elak Sakura, ia sedang berusaha mencegah Sasuke agar tidak pergi meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkannya juga. Namun yang didapatnya malah Sasuke yang melamarnya.

Ah, tidak-tidak.

Itu perintah, bukan lamaran.

Ah, tidak-tidak.

Itu perintah berbentuk lamaran.

Sakura sibuk sekali dengan pemikirannya. Selain memikirkan perkataan Sasuke masuk ke jenis perintah atau lamaran, ia juga bingung harus menerima atau menolak. Masalahnya mereka terlalu muda dan lagi tidak ada jaminan Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Ah, tidak-tidak.

Mereka menikah dan itu jaminannya.

Ah, tidak-tidak.

Kalau menikah bukan jaminan dan dirinya ditinggalkan, lalu apa gunakan menikah?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya dengan sadis menampar-nampar wajah Sasuke yang notabene berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Kalau kau menerima, cium pipiku. Kalau kau menolak, cium bibirku."

Pilihan yang diberikan Sasuke begitu sulit dicerna otak Sakura. Mendengar perkataan itu saja sudah membuat wajah Sakura memerah sepenuhnya, lalu bagaimana ia akan melakukan salah satu pilihan yang tersedia?

Hening terjadi lama sekali. Padahal Sasuke sudah yakin akan jawaban yang ia dapat. Hanya tinggal menunggu dengan sabar, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau untuk menunggu aksi yang akan diambil Sakura saja membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sembilan puluh menit lamanya.

Atau jangan-jangan, Sakura tertidur? Untuk memastikannya, Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura. Posisi mereka tidak berubah sejak tadi, masih berdiri dengan Sasuke di belakang Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura menoleh, ia sedikit berjengit saat langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang sengaja menaruh kepalanya di salah satu pundak Sakura, hanya saja Sakura tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi.

Sakura menatap pipi Sasuke, lalu bibirnya, kemudian pipinya, setelahnya bibirnya, dilanjut pipinya, terakhir bibirnya. Ia meneguk salivanya gugup, terlebih saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memejamkan kelopak matanya―hal itu dilakukan Sasuke dengan _slow motion_, menambah kesan seksi di mata Sakura dan membuat gadis itu semakin gugup saja.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

Cup.

Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum. Sebagai pemuda, ia tidak akan begitu rugi kalau ditolak, karena akan tetap mendapatkan ciuman bibir Sakura. Tetapi bila diterima, ia akan memperoleh dua ciuman sekaligus. Ya, Sasuke akan segera beraksi bila tiba waktunya.

Akhirnya datang juga, Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke. Benda kenyal itu akan segera terlepas dari pipi Sasuke, namun pemuda itu dengan sigap menahan kepala Sakura. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke menekan tengkuk Sakura dan mencium bibir gadis itu, dilanjut pipi, kemudian merambat ke mata yang terpejam dan berakhir di kening Sakura. "Dengan begini, kau istriku."

Sakura membuka matanya, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ia memang memimpikan menikah dengan Sasuke, tanpa membayangkan bagaimana pernikahan itu akan terjadi. Ternyata seperti ini. Sakura bingung, bercampur bahagia.

"Aku tetap pergi. Temukan aku, akan kuminta jatahku padamu."

_Jatah apa maksudnya? _Batin Sakura.

_DUG._

Sasuke membuat Sakura pingsan seketika. Gadis itu pingsan dengan berlinang air mata. "Sakura ... terima kasih."

.

.

Pagi harinya ketika Sakura bangun, ia langsung meminta Naruto untuk berjanji membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia ingin memberikan jatah untuk pemuda itu meski tidak tahu jatah apakah itu.

.

.

Selesai.

_Tsumugi's Note_ : Semoga ngerti ya maksud judulnya Bagian yang Hilang itu apa. Namanya juga imajinasi yah, kadang suka nyeleneh, apalagi saya nulis ini sambil ngabisin sekotak gede kueh (-duh badan gue). Selamat Berbanjir TomatCeri ria! Terima kasih ya sudah menyimak xD Saya mau dong menyimak tanggapan kamu juga (-dorr).


End file.
